You Belong With Me - Percabeth
by Booklover.For.Infinity
Summary: One of them is a nerd, despite being pretty. The other is Goode's swim team captain, and dating Calypso, the most popular girl in school. What do these two have in common? An interesting form of communication. When Percy accidentally overhears Annabeth's song, will they be able to get past their insecurities and admit their love for each other? One-shot.


Percy and Annabeth live next to each other and go to the same school. Annabeth is considered a nerd despite being pretty. Percy is captain of the swim team and dating Calypso, head cheerleader. Percy and Annabeth live next door to each other, and their rooms face each other so they often talk by writing messages on notepads and showing them. Calypso knows this and is jealous, thinking that Annabeth will steal Percy and become more popular than her. Annabeth likes Percy and vice versa, but they don't say so. Will they be able to get past their insecurities and admit their love for each other?

* * *

Annabeth is in her room doing homework. Out of the window and into the next house, she sees Percy, on his phone and pacing, gesturing with his hands. She's curious as to what has him so riled up, as he's usually so calm and friendly, so when he hangs up she grabs her notebook and writes a message: "You ok?"

Percy sees her and the message and smirks, responding on his own notebook. "Tired of drama."

Annabeth writes "Sorry" on her notebook with a sad face, and he shrugs. She goes to write something else, but he stands up and draws his curtain. Despite seeing this, Annabeth still holds up her latest message: "I love you". She brings it down slowly and rips the page from the notebook, burying it beneath all her homework. She then goes to her laptop and plays the music to a song she had written and recorded.

(You belong with me - Taylor Swift)

( **Bold** \- Annabeth)

 **You're on the phone**

 **With your girlfriend, she's upset**

 **She's going off about something that you said**

 **Cuz she doesn't, get you humor like I do**

Calypso was always complaining about something. Her hair, her outfit, how Percy spent a lot of time talking to Annabeth. And she took all of her complaining out on Percy, who was too nice to say anything. But Annabeth had seen his expression when he was on the phone with her. He was frustrated and angry but didn't say anything because of his fatal flaw: loyalty.

 **I'm in my room**

 **It's a typical Tuesday night**

 **I listen to the kind of music she doesn't like**

 **Cuz she'll never, know your story like I do**

What most people didn't know, and Percy had probably forgotten, was that they had been childhood friends. Percy's dad had died when he was a baby, and his step-dad Gabe had been an alcoholic who abused his mom. Annabeth had moved away when she was seven, but she could still remember her crush on Percy and his mom's perfect blue chocolate chip cookies. They tasted like heaven. Two years later, while eavesdropping on her parents, she found out that Gabe had died, and that Percy's mom was now dating an English teacher named Paul Blofis who cared a lot for her and Percy. Seven years later, they had moved back into the house right next to his. As far as she knew, none of his friends but her knew about his past.

 **But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**

 **She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

 **Dreaming 'bout the day, when you wake up and find**

 **That what you're, looking for, has been here the whole time**

Calypso was the head cheerleader, and therefore one of the most popular girls at school. Annabeth was normal, a nobody, a nerd. Why would Percy ever notice her? Without noticing it, Annabeth started dancing and singing into her hairbrush. Since her music was a bit loud, Percy peeked through his curtain and saw her singing and dancing. A real smile became plastered onto his face, not the fake one he used with Calypso.

 **I'd you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

 **Been here all alone, so why can't you see… you belong with me**

 **You belong with me**

As Annabeth started to do some dance moves, Percy keeps watching, listening to her song and observing someone who looked so carefree, nice, and beautiful, despite being a nerd and wearing regular sweatpants, a t-shirt and no makeup. He began to realize that maybe; just maybe, he liked Annabeth as more than a friend. Though she had probably forgotten, he remembered her and his crush on her from when they were little. As he listened, he thought he could detect something under her voice. A reference to real life about what she was singing about. A reference to him.

 **Walk down the street, with you and you're worn out jeans**

 **I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

 **Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy**

 **Cuz you've got a smile that would light up, this whole town**

 **I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

 **You say you're fine I know you better than that**

 **Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

A good question, Percy thought, as he watched Annabeth smile and sing into her hairbrush. She was so cute. But her lyrics made sense and made him consider all his choices.

 **Cuz she wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

 **She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

 **Dreaming 'bout the day, when you wake up and find**

 **That what you're, looking for, has been the whole time**

 **If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

 **Been here all alone, so why can't you see… you belong with me**

 **Standing, by you, waiting at your back door**

 **All this time, how could you not know baby, you belong with me**

 **You belong with me**

Percy flashed back to an encounter a week ago. He had walked out of his house and was planning to wait for Calypso when he found Annabeth on the bench in front of their houses, reading a book. When she saw him, she closed her book and they started a conversation. He found out that her favorite subject was architecture, but that she excelled at Greek Mythology, just like him. Soon after, Calypso had pulled up in her red convertible. She looked perfect, as usual. Perfect dyed, straightened black hair, lush eyelashes, and red lips. Percy got up, cutting Annabeth off, and opened the passenger door. He waved goodbye to her and got into the car. As soon as he got in, Calypso pulled him in for a deep kiss, and he complied, but he didn't enjoy it. The spark, if ever there had been one, was long gone. Calypso pushed him back onto the seat and started the car. The last thing Percy saw through the rear-view mirror was Annabeth, sitting on the bench, her face showing mixed emotions. Sadness, disgust, and disappointment. Percy didn't know why, but at the sight of her face filled with disappointment, guilt washed through him. But why?

 **Oh, I remember you, driving to my house**

 **In the middle of the night**

 **Don't know why it makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry**

 **I know you're favorite songs, and you tell me 'bout your dreams**

 **Think I'll know where you belong; think I'll know it's where you need…**

It was true; he did tell her about his dreams. He needed someone to confide in, to give him advice, and Annabeth was the perfect person. She consoled him. Now that he thought about it, she was always there for him, a shoulder to cry on, someone to give him motherly advice.

 **Can't you see, that I'm, the one, who understands you**

 **Been here all along, so why can't you see… you belong with me**

 **Standing by you, waiting at your back door**

 **All this time, how could you not know, baby, you belong with me**

 **You belong with me**

At the last word, Annabeth fell backwards onto her bed. With another grin, Percy let his curtain fall and began to contemplate the lyrics and meaning of her song.

* * *

Percy was nervous. It was the last swim meet, the one that would decide whether they got into the state finals or not. The whole school was going to be there. Talk about pressure. The meet passed in a blur, until it was the last relay race. He had won all of the previous races, but he was tired. He was going to be the anchor, and the other team already had a half lap advantage. It would be up to him to win the race. Looking around, he saw no incentive. Behind him, the coach was yelling at Ryan, the kid who had lost them the half lap. The cheerleaders, Calypso included, were all encouraging the swim team, but Percy saw Calypso's eyes wander to Luke Castellan, Percy's opponent, and his bare chest. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any hatred towards Luke or anger towards Calypso for looking at some other guy. If anything he was glad. This meant that he had an excuse for breaking up with Calypso, something he had been thinking about all week, ever since he had heard Annabeth's song. At this moment he realized, he didn't care a single thing about Calypso. He even felt a little bit of pity towards Luke because Calypso would probably date him for a couple weeks and then dump him. That's what she did with all guys. Except for Percy. Because for the first time, Percy, the guy, would be the one dumping Calypso. And he knew when and where to do it.

He got ready to dive. As soon as Skylar touched the end of the pool, Percy was off. He shot through the water and by the time he got to the other end he had caught up with Luke. There _was_ a reason he was the swim captain. But again, he was tired. He and Luke were neck during most of the lap back, but Percy lost a couple inches. He was losing hope. But when he pulled his head out to breathe, he saw the exact encouragement he needed. Honey blond hair, gray piercing eyes, and a thumb up. Annabeth was there, supporting him. And that was all the encouragement he needed. With a burst of speed, he surged forward, passed Luke, and touched the wall seconds before Luke.

The whole Goode High School side of the indoor pool burst into deafening applause. Percy got out of the pool panting, and wrapping a towel around him, he shook hands with Luke, who looked a little grouchy. Calypso came up and kissed him, but he gently pushed her back and headed to the locker room to change. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Calypso frown and put her hands on her hips, but then she turned around and started to run her finger down Luke's chest, something he seemed to enjoy. Knowing the two of them (which was not very well), they would probably end up making out in a closet. Not like he cared. He would be home, in his bedroom, preferably speaking with Annabeth through their notebook-window communication. Speaking of Annabeth, he looked up and saw her on the bleachers. She was frowning, and looking at Calypso, but then turned her attention to Percy, and as she saw him looking at her, brightened immediately. She waved and flashed a thumb up. He smiled and flashed a writing gesture in the air. She nodded. Percy smiled and entered the locker room, changing quickly before heading home.

* * *

Percy was ready for the dance. Every year, at the end of the season, there was a big dance for the whole high school. It was being held an hour after the swim meet, giving everyone time to change and prepare themselves. Percy had taken a shower, eaten dinner, and dressed up nicely. He was wearing black pants, a sea green shirt, with a black bowtie and jacket. He was planning on dumping Calypso and asking Annabeth to be his girlfriend that night. However, when he looked into Annabeth's room, he saw her lying on her bed, with papers strewn all around her, still in a T-shirt and sweatpants and with her hair up in a messy bun. He grabbed his notebook and wrote: "You coming tonight?"

She saw it and wrote back: "No, studying." His hopes shattered. She wasn't going. She didn't like him. He wrote: "Wish you were". She smiled slightly. Percy sighed, rose, and walked out the door, forgetting to put away the paper with the three words that he had been meaning to tell Annabeth.

Annabeth, from her room, watched Percy leave his. Though she had only smiled faintly at the time, when Percy had written "wish you were", Annabeth had nearly died from happiness. She watched him leave the room dejected and dug a piece of paper with three words that she had written a week ago. "I love you." It was a gamble, and if he didn't like her back, her heart would probably break. But it was a gamble she was willing to take. She took off her glasses and called Piper, her best friend.

* * *

Percy was having the worst time of his life. The party was in full blast. The auditorium was decorated with blue and white ribbons. There was a table in the back full of sweets. The stage was set up for the DJ. The lights were off and there were blue and white spotlights sweeping the room. So far, he had been congratulated by pretty much everyone in the school for winning the meet. His face was tired from smiling so much, and his arm ached from shaking so many hands. He had thought that this evening would be the best of life, but it had turned out to be not so great.

He was talking with some of his swim teammates when he heard the whole auditorium go silent. Everyone was looking at something, or someone who had entered the auditorium. Percy turned and felt his jaw drop. She looked like a fairy princess. Her honey blond hair was down and was framing her face in soft waves. She was wearing a strapless, white, ankle length dress, with a jeweled neckline. Her glasses were gone, and she was wearing mascara with a little bit of eyeshadow. The only other makeup she was wearing was some soft, pink lip gloss. She had on diamond teardrop earrings, and a simple, metal half heart locket necklace. He recognized as the one he had given to her on her birthday when they were little. He still had his, and apparently, so did she. She looked beautiful.

Everyone was making way for her. Slowly, couples went back to dancing, but Percy started to make his way towards Annabeth. Halfway there, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a voice saying "Percy!"

He was turned around by Calypso who sidled up uncomfortably close to him. She was wearing a red dress that crisscrossed across her back, leaving most of it uncovered. "Where are you going? I've been looking all over for you!"

She tried to kiss him, but he turned his head to look at Annabeth. She had stopped and was looking across the room for someone. Hopefully him.

Calypso turned to look at Annabeth. "Why are you looking at her?!" she screeched.

Percy turned to look at her before saying. "I'm dumping you because I love her." He then untangled himself from Calypso and slowly headed towards Annabeth.

"What?" Calypso yelled, but Percy ignored her. Annabeth, hearing Calypso's screech turned and locked eyes with Percy, who was leaving a fuming Calypso behind him. They walked towards each other, but stopped, leaving 2 feet of space between them. Taking a deep breath, she began to open her note, making sure to keep her eyes on the note, though she was observing Percy's reaction from the corner of her eye. She opened the note and held it up for him to see. To her surprise, he grinned broadly, as if in relief. Then, apparently remembering something, he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. Annabeth watched as he opened it up to reveal the same message she had shown him. Annabeth's spirits rose, and they smiled at each other. Quite subconsciously, they took a step towards each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Calypso huff away in annoyance and anger as she and Percy kissed. She soon realized that she didn't care, and neither did Percy. She wouldn't come between them again.


End file.
